Break Your Little Heart
by jalexbarakarthexists
Summary: Jack and Alex have been dating for a while now. But what happens when Jack finds out Alex cheated on him last night at the club? Drama is sure to ensue ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Jalex fanfic and my firs fanfic on this site. Please R&R! Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Alex, or All Time Low sadly :( If I did there would be lots of gay smex! ;)**

* * *

Anxious fingertips tap the LCD screen of a white iPhone 5, waiting for a reply from the other. Jack has done this for the past hour, he'll send a message and then wait a bit for a reply,

send then wait, send then wait. Growing frustrated from his boyfriend's lack of replies, he proceeds to post on his Facebook wall. "Hey, just wanted to know what's up, why you haven't been

answering my texts. Hope you're ok, Lexy " Jack sighs and sets his phone down on the table beside his bed. Where did he go wrong? What had he done to make his boyfriend mad and

upset at him? Jack didn't know, he didn't have the answers to the questions he so desperately needed to know. What had gone wrong? Jack was replaying the events from the previous night

in his head, trying to come up with some sort of explanation for Alex ignoring him. But all he could remember was going to the club with Alex, drinking a little, oh who is he fucking

kidding he was wasted off his ass and so was Alex. But nothing else happened as far as he knew (could remember). Then what was causing this distance between them? Did he say

something to Alex last night? Was he off drunkenly flirting with another guy/girl, making Alex pissed at him? He honestly didn't know. As Jack was getting lost in his train of thought, he heard his

phone buzz from on the table. He reached over and grabbed it, unlocking the screen and seeing that he had two unread messages and they were from _Alex_? Jack quickly went into his

messages to hopefully figure out what was wrong with their relationship. He clicked on his boyfriend's name and what he saw confused and shocked him a bit. "Jack, I know what I did

was uncalled for but I just wanted to say sorry." What was uncalled for? What was Alex apologizing for? As far as Jack was concerned, Alex hadn't done anything wrong. "I hope you can

forgive me somehow. I hope that we can still be friends.." Friends? Friends? Weren't they dating? Didn't they ya know, kiss and cuddle and have sex? Yes, they did. Jack remembers the first

night they got together. Lip biting, hair pulling, and that pleasurable feeling of Alex's tight ass around Jack's nice hard dick. Ah what a night. It was the time they both confessed their love

for each other. The way Alex's hair looked all ruffled up from being pulled on by Jack when Alex was going down on him, and that sparkle in his eyes when he looked up and Jack said he

could get lost in those beautiful chocolate orbs forever. Oh Jack could live in that memory. He was pulled back into reality by the vibration of his phone again, this time showing he had a call

from said boyfriend. Should he answer it? What was the horrible thing that Alex had done that he was certain Jack would hate him for? Oh fuck it, Jack's curiosity got the better of him and he

presses the green button with a picture of a phone at the bottom of his screen. "H-Hello?" He spoke into the receiver, unsure of what was going to be said during this phone call.

"Jack.. Listen before you yell at me I have to explain somethi-."

"Why would I yell at you?" "I'm confused Alex, did something happen last night?" Jack was really confused and getting frustrated at this point. What the fuck did Alex do? Alex just needed to cut the bullshit and tell him already.

"You mean you don't remember?" "Remember what, Alex?" The frustration was clearly evident in Jack's voice now.

"Well I uh.." Alex trailed off.

"Just fucking tell me already. I'm tired of this."

"Ok, ok." "Well, you remember when you went to get another drink from the bar?"

"Yeah. " "What about it?" Yeah Jack remembered going to get another drink. But what does that have to do with anything?

"When you were gone I kinda.. started flirting with this guy and we started dancing and rubbing against each other and I don't know what came over me but I started to grind my ass into his di-"

"Hold on... What the hell? What the fuck, Alex?"

"I'm sorry! I was just so wasted outta my-"

"Save it."

"Jack! Jack no li-"

"Alex."

"Y-Yes..?"

"Fuck you." And with that he hung up leaving a heartbroken Alex on the other line to drown in his tears. Jack was done. His fucking boyfriend cheated on him. And not just any boyfriend, it

was Alex. Alex fucking Gaskarth, his fucking best friend since what grade school? He should've known it was a bad idea, dating his best friend. Well no going back now. The damage had

been done and he was not going to forgive Alex. No matter how much he begged him to with those puppy dog eyes of his. No. Nope. Jack was fucking done. He sat up, typing a status on his

Facebook and hit post. "Cheat on me, Gaskarth. I'll show ya!" There, that would surely show Alex the consequences of his behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first Jalex fanfic and my firs fanfic on this site. Please R&R! Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Alex, or All Time Low sadly :( If I did there would be lots of gay smex! ;)**

* * *

When Alex logged into his Facebook account, he saw the status Jack had posted. "Cheat on me, Gaskarth. I'll show ya!" Seeing this only increased Alex's guilt and he already felt bad enough

about the situation. He sighed in frustration as he clicked on Jack's name under the message button. "Jack.. I'm really sorry, I really am. Please don't hate me... :(" Alex typed into  
the

message bar. He waited a few minutes until the word "seen" appeared under his message. Jack saw it? That means that Jack still cares about him, doesn't it? Hmm, Alex was a bit confused

that Jack would actually look at a message from him given the last words he spoke to Alex on the phone before hanging up. Alex was finally pulled out of his thoughts when the screen

showed that Jack had responded. Alex stared at the message, "Why?" That's what Jack had typed back. "Why did you do it, Alex?" Why? Well fuck Alex couldn't tell him why. He was wasted

last night, loving every feel and every touch the guy was giving him. It wasn't his fault he's overly sexual. Was it? Could he really be held responsible for what he did when he was drunk?

Alex didn't think so. But Jack apparently did. "Look Jack, I'm really sorry. I was drunk and I didn't know what was going on." Alex hit send, anxiety filling him. He could've said something

better than that. He should've explained it in detail better, what happened. The problem was, Alex could never tell Jack what happened. All he wanted was a little fun that night. No harm in

that, right? Alex averted his eyes back to the screen. "Whatever Alex", is what it read. Alex was becoming aggravated with Jack. What was he supposed to say to him? How was he supposed

to fix this? Didn't Jack know Alex was a slutty drunk? He should've by now. Every time they got drunk Alex was always all over him, begging him to fuck him as he grinded into Jack. Alex

couldn't help it, that's just the way he was. And besides, didn't Jack like it? Didn't he like the feel of Alex's hard-on grinding into his own, the lusty moans of Jack's name, spilling out of the

boy's mouth? Alex sure as hell thought he did. Given the event that always occurred every time Alex got drunk; hard, rough drunk sex. Jack would always pin him on the couch (or wherever

they were) and take him when Alex became too much of a tease for him to handle. The house filled with their moans, overlapping each other and the delicious sound of skin slapping

skin as Jack would plunge deeper into Alex. Alex was getting hard just thinking about it. He was pulled back into reality when he saw that Jack had sent him another message. "We are so

done. Don't ever call me again. I mean it, Gaskarth." This was so unfair Alex thought. He didn't deserve this, did he? He sighed and typed back, "I love you Jack, you know that. I am truly

sorry for what I've done (even though I can't fucking remember what it is I did!)" That was a lie. Alex was the one to bring it up. He hoped Jack wouldn't catch onto this. But it seems his

prayers went unanswered when the screen read, "What the fuck? You're the one who fucking called me and apologized for what you did! What the fuck is wrong with you?! I'm not stupid,

Alex." There it was, Alex was caught. Caught in his lie, like a fly in a trap. Alex was stupid to apologize to Jack, when Jack hadn't even known in the first place. Alex however thought he did

and that's why he did it, in order for Jack to take him back. Which, clearly wasn't working as he planned. Alex was a whore, to put it bluntly. He loved rubbing all over guys, having them run

their hands all over his body. That's just who he was. He couldn't help it. He did love Jack tho, that part was at least true. It hurt him that Jack wouldn't take him back. It really did. Alex

couldn't respond, he literally couldn't. There was nothing he could say that would make Jack forgive him. Alex sighed as he turned off his laptop and moved it off his lap. His and Jack's

relationship was ruined. And it was all his fucking fault.


End file.
